


Altered | Hazbin Hotel

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva Boss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Other, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Y-You’re real! I—I um—““Of fuckin’ course I’m real now get your fuckin’ hands off me.”-a story in which you are sucked into an alternate universe that seems all too familiar to you.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142





	1. disclaimers n such

UM,,,,

yeah idk.

soooo i wanted to write this book. i really dont know where this book will go,,,,but i hope you enjoy it!

huge trigger warning for like gore, sexual abuse, assault, suicide, murder, etc. UH this will be a heavy but comedic book :)

anyways its v different from my other material but i wanted a book like this. so im writing one ! its also an x reader so,,,yeah ;)

again i hope you enjoy im kinda laughing with excitement while typing this because god i cannot wait to dive into it !

also everything belongs to vivziepop and its rightful owners ! <3


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //insert// = inner thought/inside da head

"By the way, (Y/N), why were you crying so loud last night?"

You toss the small lantern to Marcy while typing away at your smartphone with one hand. You feel your cheeks tinge pink a bit at the fact that your best friend heard your sob fest last night. With a wide smile you clutch your phone and bounce on your heels.

"The Addict music video got released! I told you about it for like an hour yesterday, remember?",you squeal with excitement as your twitter notifications ding over and over. You let out a faux sniffle and wipe away a nonexistent tear,"It was beautiful." 

Marcy furrows her brows while putting the sunscreen into the bag and shoving it into the trunk of the car,"Isn't that from that one cartoon that was like really controversial last year?" You frown at your friend and she laughs softly while loading the last bag into the car.

"What? Thats all I can remember about it. Oh aside from the characters and their short backstories because you wouldn't shut up about it.",Marcy teases you once more with a quick fixing of her black hijab. You laugh softly then give a faux pout as you make your way into the passengers seat. 

Putting your phone on silent you buckle your seatbelt and you turn to your best friend,"Shut up its my comfort show and I'll have you know that you found their backstories interesting." Marcy shrugs with a rolling of her dark brown eyes before starting up the car.

"Whatever, ready for the beach?"

You both arrived at the beach a few hours later and were exhausted from the long drive from your apartment. Yet the nearly empty beach with the darkening sky was a sight you both were relieved to see. 

Even if you weren't suppose to be there.

"So why is it closed off?",you inquire with a soft "oof" when your feet land on the warm sand. You pick up the bag you had tossed over the fence and begin to make your way down the cool beach with Marcy at your side.

She looks around and her eyes fall to your tired looking eyes and slightly pinched together brows. Your lips are already pressed into a thin line with worry. She thinks back to the exhausting all-nighters you've been pulling for classes and your recent loss. She sighs internally and slight guilt prods at her.

//It can't possibly be true...we'll be fine.//

Marcy rubs the nape of her neck nervously while laughing softly,"I don't really know. Something about the waters being too cold. But I think we'll manage." You turn to Marcy with a soft smile and nod, happy to learn its nothing serious you continue on to find a good spot to lay down your blankets.

Your eyes fall to a pathway up to a high cliff just a bit away you turn to Marcy with a soft grin,"I found a perfect spoooot!" You're careless to the DO NOT ENTER yellow tape blocking the path.

"Are you sure you wanna be so...",Marcy glances over the edge with a slight frown as she lays down the blanket,"...high up?" 

You inhale softly and look over the horizon. The moon has come out and the water is illuminated by its beautiful rays. You smell that nostalgic salt water scent and bask in the sounds of the ocean. You slowly nod and Marcy smiles gently. 

"This is really great.",you turn to Marcy and sit down on the blanket while pulling out the snacks from the bag,"Thanks for convincing me to come." 

Marcy nods slowly while taking a chip from inside one of the baggies and plopping it into her mouth, her dark skin glowing against the soft light of the lantern you had brought. 

"No problem, you've been so focused and busy on school lately I was afraid you'd pass out from exhaustion.",she comments with a bit of a worried tone. You nod slightly while pulling your phone from  
the pocket of your light washed mom jeans. 

Truth be told there was a reason you had dived so deeply into your school work. And Marcy knew this reason too. But neither of you wanted to speak it out loud. As you were about to speak once more Marcy gasped softly while digging through the two bags. 

"Whats wrong?",you question while furrowing your brows and Marcy facepalms.

"I forgot the car keys on top of the trunk!",she groans and you make a raspberry noise with your lips. With a soft laugh you stand up.

"I can go—",Marcy shakes her head while laughing softly. She grabs the pepper spray from the bag and shakes her hand at you.

"I'll go. I'll be right back and you better not eat all the pretzels!",before you could protest Marcy is running down the steep hill of the cliff overlooking the ocean. You smile gently as you watch her fade. With a shrug you turn back to the ocean and cock your head gently. 

"It's quite peaceful here.",you speak softly to no one. Making your way to the edge of the cliff you sit down, your legs dangling over the edge. Pulling out your phone you look down and snap a few photos of the strangely beautiful sight. 

After that you hold your phone on your lap and glance up to the sky,"Happy New Years, mama." You smile sadly while clicking your phone open and watching as the time changes.

//11:59 p.m  
January 1 2020

12:00 a.m  
January 2 2020//

You feel tears begin to sting your eyes and you sniffle while glancing around once more. With furrowed brows you think back to the strange look and demeanor Marcy had when you asked why the beach was shut down. 

It was a pretty popular beach you had never heard of yet Marcy brought up its beauty a week before you found out about the shut down. Despite your protests she convinced you to sneak in when all guards would be busy. But it was strange for such a supposedly popular beach to become deserted.

Marcys cold waters story was sounding like bullshit the more you thought about it.

Feeling a bit bad about showing distrust towards your friend you opened Noodle and began to type into the search bar.

//York Beach shutdown//

You really should have looked this up ahead of time.

//More people determined missing, last known locations York Beach  
Published May 19 2019

Where are these sudden and traceless disappearances in York Beach leading to?  
Published March 17 2017 

Missing girl washes up on York Beach after missing for twenty years.  
Published October 31 2019//

Your eyes were wide and hand covering your mouth as you scrolled through the results until pressing on the most recent article published. Yet it didn't lead to an article, it led to a NewTube video. 

You felt chills run up your spine as you played the video and turned it up. You held it closer to you when the ocean began to grow louder for some reason. 

You listened closely as the blonde news reporters voice rang in your ears. 

// "And today we come to you with a very important update on the York Beach disappearances. Fifteen year old Emery Burns was found washed up on the beach twenty years after her disappearance! She was found wearing clothing she had no disappeared in and had tattoos she did not have before. There is still little to no updates about this young woman but police are telling us as of now she has no memory or recollection of where she disappeared to nor how she came upon her strange tattoos and midevial attire." //

Your hands began to shake as you scrolled through the comments that were most recent. With furrowed brows you dropped your hand from your mouth and felt more chills run up your spine. 

//PINNED  
morton commented:  
dude apparently she kept said she lived in a weird kingdom and was a royal guard in a strange old timey place and she was put in a psych ward...she's still there and they say she refuses to give up her story...//

You hear the soft crunching of shoes on sand and you slowly rise to your shaky legs. The winds have grown harsher and run through your hair. Your eyes look to a smiling Marcy as she shakes the keys.

"Thank god they...woah (Y/N) you're really close to the edge...",Marcy looks at you with concern and you hold up your phone. Despite her being unable to see it she can already tell what it is by the fearful and frustrated look on your face,"(Y/N)..."

"Are you kidding me! People went missing here and one girl was washed up not too long ago and she is in a mental hospital because of whatever happened here and you brought me here!",you shout at Marcy while furrowing your brows. 

Her eyes are wide as they look down to your sneakers which are dangerously shaking so close to the edge.

"I'm sorry (Y/N) but please step away from the edge...",Marcys hands are up in front of her and she slowly steps towards you. With a scoff you shake your head.

"What the hell Marcy! You have any idea how dangerous it is for us to be here.",you scoff and feel angry that she would put either of you in such danger. Running a hand through your hair you put your phone in your back pocket.

Marcy looks down and her eyes widen further,"(Y/N) don't-"

You cut her off,"Whatever lets pack up and leave before once of us is kidnapped and wakes up in the Pogwart's or something." You shift your weight and step forward. You flinch when you hear a cracking beneath your shoes.

"(Y/N) stop!",Marcy shouts as the ground beneath you gives in and you fall. You feel the harsh winds hit your back as you plummet towards the icy waters, screaming your hands reach up and the last thing you see before hitting the water is Marcys horrified face. 

When you hit the water you strangely enough don't feel anything but the cold liquid. You feel no pain, if anything you get the urge to fall asleep. Your mind is panicked yet body relaxes as you sink deeper into the water.

A bright red glow surrounds you and the next thing you know you're unconscious.

But that only lasts what feels like a few seconds. 

You eyes open and you cover your mouth when you realize you're still in water. Although you can't help but look around and notice the waters are red. A dark red. 

Feeling your breath run out you swim up towards the light with hurried movements. 

You gasp for air as you rise up from the water. Your entire chest and shoulders are heavy with imaginary weights. You slowly crawl out of the water and cough and sputter up more of the red water. Your tongue is dry and tastes of saltwater. 

As your fingers grasp at the sand your eyes widen at the pinkish tone it takes on. While blinking back you look up and notice the dark red shade the sky is, your eyes widen especially when you notice the strange dark lines in the sky. 

//W-Wha....//

You hear a loud scream and turn to meet an eye.

An eye. Singular.

You scream just the same and jump up to your feet. The small child thing runs to a tall woman with dark red skin and horns where her ears should be. Your eyes are wide as you slowly back up and look around.

The mother turns to where her sobbing child is pointing and she gasps,"A-A human!" 

When the mother turns to you you notice she only has one eye at well. Then you look around to notice an array of creatures and things staring at you. They are all still and wide eyed. You brush the sand off of you and brush back your wet hair and do what you can only think of.

You run.

As you run through the sandy ground you hear chatter and shouts behind you. You rub your eyes as you look around and notice the different buildings surrounding the area you're in. 

//Everything looks so familiar but where am I?! And-And—oh my god...//

You stop short on the pavement as you look up to the tallest building.

WELCOME TO HELL!

//N-No there's no way...there's no fucking way...//

"Daddy! That lady looks funny...",you turn to see a small imp holding a mans hand and he turns with a loud sigh.

"Baby its rude—AH WHAT THE FUCK!"

He shouts loudly and you look around once more to notice people are yet again looking at you as if they've seen a ghost. You grab your head and run down the pavement, shoving and pushing many demons and sinners out of your way. 

//No theres no way...not a fucking way in hell. 

I was just at York Beach now even a few minutes ago...how did I manage to land in—in...//

"C'mon Vaggie there has to be someone who is a bit more...promising than Angel."

You still as you hear that voice. A voice you found comfort in so many times when you rewatched the pilot that still had yet to air another episode.

"I really don't...",Vaggie trails off as she steps out of the white limo and her eye locks with yours. Your eyes widen and Vaggie smacks Charlies shoulder hard.

"U-Um, h-hon...",Vaggie stammers and when your eyes meet Charlies you feel your heart is about to burst out of your chest. Coughing up more red water you pass out once more, the last thing you bare witness to is a wide eyed Charlie running towards you. 

«»

"We're going to do everything we can Miss Reynolds...",the officer assures Marcy as she sits on the bench and watches teams begin to wade through the deep waters and around the cliff.

She clutches the blanket around her body tightly as the sun rises in the horizon and tears roll down her cheeks. The lump in her throat suffocates her as she shakes her head.

//I should've listened to the articles...//


	3. Fact Check

"Okay there is a human here in Hell...ooooh boy.",Charlie panics as she squishes her rosy cheeks together and inhales deeply. She pulls her long blonde braid onto her shoulder and plays with the ends of her hair as she watches Niffty scurry around your sleepy figure. 

"Woah...",Niffty breathes while looking over your skin. Charlie squeaks when Niffty lifts up your eye and you shake her away with a soft groan and furrowing of your brows. Vaggie pulls away Niffty who frowns slightly yet stays away from you. 

"Are we sure she's human? Some people here look close to that...",Vaggie attempts to reason as you stir once more in your sleep. Charlie shakes her head while stroking her chin and pushing her braid off her shoulder. 

"She's human. She has no signs that she would be anything but...oh fuck what are we gonna do? How could she have even gotten here?",Charlie turns to Vaggie with wide eyes and grips her shoulders. Husk takes a long swig from his bottle of alcohol and he leans down to tap at your cheek. Your damp hair falling from its place against it. 

"Maybe those fuckin' mercenary imps accidentally brought her here.",Vaggie shakes her head while swatting away Husks hand. 

"Not possible all witnesses said she just crawled up from the beach.",Vaggie states while gently bringing Charlies hands off her shoulders. They all jump back slightly when you let out a drawn out groan and stretch your arms out. 

You swallow hard and slowly blink and stare up at a red ceiling//...where am I?...//

For a moment you forget where you are, yet when you turn and your eyes meet a pair of beady black ones you jump and scramble up to a sitting position.

"W-Woah...",you breathe out. You look down and meet an eye, yours widen further at the sight of the small hotel maid,"Niffty..." Everyone shares a look when you utter Nifftys name. 

Husk looks to you with narrowed eyes, //how the fuck did she know her name...//

"Yeah! Its nice to meet you. I haven't seen a human in so long...",Niffty attempts to grab your five fingered hand yet you reach up and grab ahold of Husks arm.

You yank him down roughly and run your hand up his arms and across his shocked face,"Y-You're real!" You exclaim,"I-I u-um—" You stammer out as Husk roughly pulls himself away from you and wiped away the spots you touched.

"Of fuckin' course I'm real, now get your fuckin' hands off me!",he curses in a vulgar manner and you shake your head while bringing your knees up to your chest and hugging them. 

// I'm in Hell. Not just any type of Hell, but Vivziepops version of Hell. //

"Oh my god oh my god...",you repeat over and over before gasping and pulling your phone from your back pocket. When you take it out you realize its completely soaked and ruined. Cursing you frighten the occupants when you chuck it across the room. Niffty wastes no time in hurrying to clean it up. 

Charlie steps forward despite Vaggies reservations,"U-Um I know you're probably very scared right now but if we could just ask how you got here..." You look up at Charlie and drop your legs down. 

Inhaling deeply you swallow hard and furrow your brows. You remember an anxiety textpost you saw and used every time you fell into a nightmare,"Do you have a mirror?" Vaggie raises a brow and she reaches into the pocket of her torn dress. 

Taking the compact mirror you inhale slowly and open it with your eyes shut. They all watch you carefully and curiously. You open your eyes and bite down on your bottom lip while staring into your crystal clear reflection. 

//I'm not dreaming...this isn't some twisted nightmare.// 

You begin to rationalize this scenario and think through your current situation. But its a bit difficult. 

//Am I in the show?...Is this an alternate universe? If I am in a show are they aware?...Will they act like Vivziepop designed them to act?//

For now, from your past experiences with movies you decide upon the best option. 

Playing dumb.

"I-I have no idea how I got here.",you lie straight through your teeth while tucking back your damp locks. Charlie nods slowly as you hand the compact back to Vaggie. She sighs gently,"How did you know Niffty's name? We just met her a week ago."

//So this is a week after everything in the pilot...//

"I know who all of you are...but I don't know how I got here. The last thing I remember is climbing up from the ocean.",you half-lie and Charlie nods. Vaggies arms are crossed over her chest and you look up to see the x where her eye is suppose to be.

"What's your name?",she inquires and you're quick to respond back.

"(Y/N). And you're Vaggie, and she's Charlie.",you point to both woman and Husk grumbles softly about being too old for this before walking back to the bar. Yet his eyes remain on you. 

"Why did you say "you're real" to Husk?",Vaggies suspicions of you are obvious. Humans were not all allowed in Hell nor has any single human gotten into Hell unless the IMP organization messed up. But they never let their humans go alive. 

You sigh as you take a moment to think of some half-truth bullshit,"I...I've seen all of you somewhere before but I just can't remember where. Please you have to help me I have no idea how I got here I-I just...All I know is I’m not from this world." You feel your bottom lip quiver and you hug yourself. 

Charlies brows pinch together and she frowns,"Its okay. We'll...figure something out....but wow...",Charlies lips tug into a smile as she grabs your hands and plays with your fingers,"I've never met a human before..." 

You can't help but smile as Charlie counts your fingers. Even Vaggie smiles at Charlies wide sparkling eyes. Vaggie can't help but feel a bit bad for you yet she also can't help but be curious as she sits by you,"So what have you seen of us...?"

You turn to Vaggie and tilt your head. You always liked Vaggie but you wondered if she was the same as she was written to be. 

"I know of the people here. You, Charlie, Husk, Niffty, Angel Dust, Al—"

"Hello! What a dreadful morning it is today."

Your eyes widen at that radio filtered voice, you can't bring yourself to look up as your cheeks tinge red and your palms grow sweaty. 

"Well is this a new face?"

Before you can react you hear the sound of Vaggie being shoved and Charlie running after her. You squeak out when Alastor lifts your chin with the top of his cane, forcing you to look at him.

//Im going to pass out again. He's a psychotic cannibal why do I have butterflies?//

"Its quite rude to not say hell—",Alastor stops himself short and he pulls away his cane at the sight of you. He exhales slowly while cocking his head gently. His eyes brush over your rosy cheeks and shameful eyes. He grows curious. 

"A human? Well what are you doing here?",he questions and you swallow hard. Clearing your throat you can only bring yourself to shrug as all the fanfictions you read pop into your head and you grow embarrassed. 

Vaggie glares at Alastor yet she snickers when you shove him aside and clear your throat once more,"U-um Charlie I hate to be a burden but I don't know where I could go. Can I stay here?" Charlie watches Alastor stumble on his feet and she conceals a grin with her hand and she nods.

"Of course. We can't exactly let you out. Humans arent allowed here so I'm afraid you'll always be with one of us until we can figure everything out.”,Charlie explains with a gentle and comforting tone. She looks to Niffty who runs to you with your cellphone,”Niffty take (Y/N) to one of our rooms. I’ll meet you there in a second.” 

You flinch as Niffty grabs your hand and drags you around with surprising strength. When you get to the stairs you yelp when she lifts you up and hurries up the stairs at alarming speeds. 

“So Niffty...”,you wobble on your sneakers when she puts you down,”You write fanfictions right?” Niffty stops just as she raises the key to the door. Slowly she turns to you and you wonder if it was a bit strange to just bring that up. 

Then her smile stretches ear to ear and she squeals while jumping on her feet,”Oh my god!! Yes I do! Do you?” You laugh softly while taking the key from her and opening the door. You walk into it and sigh heavily while tossing your phone on a nearby couch. 

“Yeah I did. Probably lost everything when my phone got zapped.”,you frown slightly and Niffty does just the same before snapping her fingers. 

“Do you want to read one of my stories? Its about two people we know.”,she questions with excitement and you cocky our head with curiosity. With a soft narrowing of your eyes you throw your hands up,”Sure!”

Niffty grins with excitement and scurries out of the room with a few squeals and a loud slamming of the door. You laugh gently and sigh while reaching back and unzipping the corset like top you wear, you unzip it and scrunch your nose as the sand that falls to the carpet.

“Can we have a conversation now?” 

You jump at the sound of Alastors voice and chills run up your spine. Turning around your eyes finally meet Alastors glowing red ones and his signature grin. Your brows furrow and you look him over.

//God he’s...scary in person.//

You begin to analyze the situation carefully once more. Alastor was not who the fanon said he was. And you only knew so much about him and even then you still don’t know how much is true in this...universe. But you knew that he was a cannibalistic overlord who is as narcissistic as he is sadistic. 

You’re unaware to the leering way Alastors eyes roam up your bare back and along the jagged scar that rests on your shoulder blade. You smell of the sea yet somehow the scent of cinnamon hits him.   
His eyes roam over your skin and he thinks of how soft it looks. He feels his collar grow tight and he pulls at it. 

“I suppose so.”,you say softly while zipping your corset back up, being aware of his disdain towards sex. Whether it was true or not you did not want to be shirtless in front of him. 

Alastors eyes look over your features. He cocks his head gently and can’t help but notice you are quite beautiful. He hasn’t seen a human in a while and its fascinating to see you, especially considering your reaction to him earlier. 

He notices the way your lips are stretched in a smile and his eyes narrow slightly,”Now this is something. Strange of you to not remember how you came to be here...” He walks towards you and you pull the rubber band from your wrist and tie up your hair with it.

With a lowered and raised brow you nod,”Imagine how I feel.” He chuckles and nods while clasping his hands behind his back. 

//Shit he’s super tall.//

“You mentioned you also have seen us all before. What do you know of the others?”,you snort and turn away with a sharp exhale of slight disbelief.

“A lot. But I know about some of you more than the others.”,your gently run your fingers through your ponytail,”The problem is I cannot tell how much is truly you or...someones idea of you.” 

Alastor can’t help but be extremely curious of you. 

You gasp softly when Alastor grabs your wrist and pull you towards him. You hit his chest with a soft “oof” and feel your face redden. 

“You know nothing about me.”,he states with a tight grin as his gloved hand remains wrapped around yours,”You silly humans act as if you know everything.” 

//Seems that narcissism is true.//

Your eyes narrow up at him from being talked down to. You never liked that. Men talking down to you in any sense rubbed you the wrong way. You keep your eyes narrow but a lopsided grin falls on your lips.

“Well this silly human knows your name is Alastor. No last name I know of. You died in 1933. You’re in your thirties. You are an absolute food snob. You absolutely hate being touched but you don’t mind invading others person space. You don’t care for sex or romantic feelings as well.”,Alastors eyes are wide and his grin is parted in utter shock, you lean up close to his face with a tilt of your head,”How’s that fear of dogs going?” 

Alastor finds himself in complete shock at the trivial yet specific things you know of him. Your grin falls when his hand tightens around your wrist and his other hand grabs your other wrist. He begins to walk forward and you can only walk back.

He chuckles darkly,”I don’t know where you came from or how you knew any of that but let me just fact check you for a moment.” You feel your legs hit the bed and you flinch. 

“I no longer fear dogs, I just hold a disliking towards them. Messy and annoying creatures.”,you gasp softly while he shoves you down and rests on top of you. Your face turns red as he pins your wrists to the bed. Your eyes widen and he cocks his head.

Leaning down his grin is more of a smirk,”And I have no clue where you got that sex fact from...but I can assure you...” You swallow hard when he is quick to grab both your wrists with one hand and pin them above you. His other hand gently cups your hot cheek and his fingertips dance down your jaw and neck. 

He taps your chest to the same beat as your racing heart.

“It’s not true.”,he tilts his head with his grin growing,”In some cases.”

You feel chills run up your spine and your chest rises and falls with each breath. You looked up at Alastor and narrowed your eyes.

You’ve read this scenario so many times before. But now being in it you realized just how fucked you were. You were in actual Hell with some of the worst people you’d ever watched or read about. Now Alastor was showing you that some things written in your world were not true here. 

You could only begin to imagine what else is wrong. 

“Get off of me.”,you say with a stern tone while looking into his almond shaped red eyes. In a mere second you find yourself able to breath, Alastor having disappeared off of you. You let out a shaky sigh as you slowly sit up and rub your wrists. 

Your eyes fall to Alastor fixing his attire with his usual smile,”It was a pleasure to meet you, (Y/N)! I can only assume you will be a very entertaining woman. Till next time.” With a slight bow he disappears once more.

Leaving you in the room alone you place a hand over your racing chest and swallow hard.

//Of all things to not be true about him that had to be it...not the cannibalism or murder part...jesus...//

**Author's Note:**

> available on wattpad @grimyclownbb


End file.
